


What About Sam?

by tiffinitie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-17
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2018-02-21 11:21:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2466404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiffinitie/pseuds/tiffinitie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With Dean being a demon now, someone needs to step up to the plate and take care of Sam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I have ever tried to write anything like this. But, I really need to get this off my chest. I hope you enjoy it.

Sam finally reaches the bunker. He slams through the door, dragging a fighting Dean behind him. 

Sam looks over at you with worry in his eyes, as he forces Dean down to the dungeon. He ties Dean to a chair, that is in the middle of a hastily drawn devil's trap, on the floor. He slams the door shut and makes his way to the library.

You slowly follow him to the library, stopping in the doorway, to observe Sam looking through the aisles of books, desperately trying to find any possible way to help Dean. 

As you stand there watching him, you find yourself wondering if Dean can even be helped. If he can't, how will Sam live without his brother, and is there is anything you can do to help Sam. You want to ask, but you can’t seem to find your voice. As you search your mind for the right words to say, you notice Sam lose his balance and stumble a little. He grabs the shelves to catch himself. He places his head on the arm that is holding onto the shelf, and you can see his broad shoulders heave with a heavy sigh. He seems to lose his balance again, but this time, he doesn't try and recover. You rush into the room to try and catch him, but his size is too much for your tiny frame, and you fall with him. 

Somehow, you manage to soften his fall, as you cradle his head in you lap. Sam has passed out, completely unconscious, from all the worry, and sleepless nights he has suffered through recently. It was as if his body knew he had found Dean, and just wanted to give up for a bit. 

You sit there, with Sam's head in your lap, stroking his hair, wondering how you can help Sam, make all his pain go away. You just want to make everything better for him. How are you going to be able to get him up and move him to his bedroom, so he can sleep comfortable in his bed, instead of on the hard concrete floor of the library? 

After what seemed like an hour, Sam starts to stir a little, you take the opportunity to wake him just enough to convince him to let you help him to his room. You help him up and put his arm around your shoulders, and grab him around his waist, trying to take some of the weight off of his own feet, keeping him steady as you make your way to his bedroom.

When you and Sam reach his bedroom, he collapses on the bed and curls up, in the fetal position. You look at him and can’t help but think how much he looks like a little boy when he is sleeping, so peaceful and innocent. 

You cover him up and turn to leave when you feel Sam's large, but soft hand, grab your wrist gently.

"Please don't leave; I don't want to be alone right now."

You just nod and smile sweetly at him and lay down behind him, curled into his back, one arm draped over him, running your fingers gently up and down his chest. He reaches for your hand and holds it, intertwining your fingers. You feel him start to relax again as he drifted back to sleep....


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! This was going to just be a one shot. But I was asked to add to it by a few friends, plus, I really wanted to add to it. I hope you guys like it.

The demonic sound of Dean yelling woke you up with a start. You look around the room, disoriented, “where am I?” you ask yourself softly, and then you realize you were in Sam’s room. You remembered you brought him in here and he asked you to say, but you don’t remember falling asleep.

The sounds of hurried footsteps snap you out of your haze, and Cas appears in the doorway. 

“Sam needs your help. Hurry!” And then Cas was gone again.

As you rush to the dungeon, you wonder what you could do. You’re not a hunter. You don’t really know anything about what Sam and Dean do. If it wasn’t for the thing that killed your mother, you would have continued to live your life blissfully unaware of all the bad things in the world. And you only came to live in the bunker with the boys because Cas had information that someone or something that had put out a hit on you, your mother had been collateral damage. The thing was really after you. Cas convinced the boys to take you in. It would be easier to keep you safe if you were all under one roof. 

Once you reach the doorway of the dungeon, Sam yells, “Y/N the holy water! Now!” 

Dean had broken free of the restraints, and Sam was trying to wrestle him back down into the chair to tie him back up again.

“Yes Y/N, the holy water”, Dean hissed, and with the wave of his finger you fly against the wall, knocking you unconscious.

Sam’s eyes grow wide with terror as he watches you fly across the room. He forgets all about holding Dean down, and rushes to your side. Sam clutches you in his arms and races out the door, leaving just Cas and Dean. Cas notices, thankfully, the devils trap was still intact. Cas was still too weak to try and fight Dean with any supernatural powers.

“Please Dean, that was your friend you just flung across the room!” Cas said as he advances on Dean.

It was if something snapped in Dean’s head and he sat back down in the chair calmly and allowed Cas to tie him back up.

Sam carries you to your room, and cleans up your wounds. He paces back and forth, confusion, worry and anger overwhelming him.

You start to come to and Sam rushes to your side.

“Are you ok? I am so sorry. I shouldn’t have asked Cas to get you, he and I could have handled it on our own. What was I thinking? I wasn’t…”

You put your hand up to hush him, “Shut up Sam, your babbling. I wanted to help. I am glad you asked for my help.”

“I just don’t know what to do anymore. I don’t know how to fix him, or Cas for that matter. Cas is dying and I don’t know how to help him. I just don’t know how to hold it all together. I am not strong enough. Not anymore. What do I do?”

With that last word, he puts his head in his hands, quiet whimpers of sadness escape from his fingers. 

You stare at him, confused. He has never shown this much of his vulnerable side to you before. You don’t know what to do. But instinct kicks in and you grab him and pull him close to you.

Sam wraps his arms around you and lets go, crying into your shoulder.

“What do I do? How can I fix them? I don’t know what to do?” He whispers between deep breaths of sadness.

“We will fix them. We can do this. I will help anyway you need me to. We just need time. And, you need rest. Please, just rest a bit,” you say while holding him tight, lightly rocking back and forth trying to calm him down, to comfort him.

Cas quietly clears his throat from the doorway and you both look over at him.

“What are you doing? Why did you leave him alone?!” Sam growls.

“No need for anger, Sam. Dean is fine, I tied him back up and he is unconscious, for time being. How are you, Sam, Y/N?”

“What do you mean he is unconscious? What did you do to him? How? Are you ok, Cas?” Sam asks, worry over taking the anger in his voice.

“I’m not sure, I told Dean it was his friend he threw across the room. And something turned off inside him, then he sat back down and closed his eyes.”

Sam sat up right and brushed the tears from his eyes, “What would have caused that to happen? The mention of a friend?”

“Maybe…” you start, and become quiet again, not wanting to over step your bounds.

“Maybe what Y/N?”, Sam asks welcoming of any theory.

“Maybe…” you start again, “Maybe it was Cas? Cas’ voice, the voice of an angel, his angel, his friend. He, um, he loves Cas. Maybe it was that, that got through to him.”

“Of course! That does make sense”, Sam said.

“Cas narrowed his eyes confused, not entirely sure what was just realized. Then, a pleased look washes over his face, a small smile appears.

“Ok, it’s as good a theory as any. Lets head to the library and see if we can’t find anything that might support it.”

Cas heads out first, Sam gets up to leave and you grab his hand. “You need to rest Sam. You’re exhausted. You need to take a break. Cas and I can do research. Please, just rest.” You look at him pleading.

“I can’t Y/N, I need to fix Dean and then find a way to heal Cas.”

“But someone needs to help you. Take care of you. And if you wont, I will! Now, lie down and sleep. Just for an hour. Please. I will wake you up then. I promise.”

You push him down on the bed, little resistance coming from Sam. You cover him up with his blanket. 

“How did I get so lucky when I found you?” He asks, sleepiness washing into his voice

“No, I am the lucky one. If you hadn’t found me and taken me in, who knows what would have happened to me.” You said, pulling the blanket up further on his chest.

A small smile glides across his face, and he falls asleep.

You gently kiss his forehead, and turn to leave. You go to meet Cas in the library to start the daunting task of research. You never liked research. This was going to be a long day….


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long. I was having a really hard time trying to figure out how to build on to the story. I hope you like it!

"I can't focus on this. I am reading the same sentence over and over again. I just can't stop worrying about Dean." Cas said as he looked up from his pile of books.

"I know, I can't concentrate either." 

"Maybe we should go wake Sam up. He always seems to know where to look. It has been well over 3 hours anyway."

"No, he needs to rest. He can't help Dean when he is as tired as he is. We just need to let him rest."

Cas nodded, knowing you were right, and went back to the book he had open.

There was a shuffling sound entering the library and you and Cas both look up to see Sam making his way into the library. "How long have I been out?" he asks, wiping the sleep from his eyes.

You look at your watch and respond with, "um, about 4 hours."

"4 hours?! You said you would wake me up in 1 hour. Why did you let me sleep for so long?"

"You needed the sleep. You're no good to Dean if you can't even keep your eyes open. Now, come sit down and get to work. I will make us some coffee."

As you head to the kitchen you hear Cas and Sam start talking to each other.

"Thank you Cas, for being here, for helping. I know you're not doing too well yourself, and I am looking for a way to help you get your grace back."

Cas puts a hand up to silence Sam, "Sam, don't worry about me, I will heal. We need to worry about Dean, and then worry about you. All of this has taken so much out of you. You try to carry this burden alone and you shouldn't. I am here and Y/N is here. We want to help you."

You walk out of the kitchen and Sam looks up at you as a small smile spreads across his face. 

"What?" you ask as you hand the cups of coffee to Sam and Cas. You take your seat next to Sam as he grabs your hand and gently squeezes it. Your heart flutters a little as you feel your face turn a pale pink.

"You're right Cas. I do need your help and I am grateful you are both here. And, he may not be aware of it yet, but Dean is grateful too."

What seemed like hours passes with heads buried in books when strange noises, coming from the dungeon, fill the halls of the bunker. The three of you look up from your books and around at each other confused, before it clicks and the three of you jump up from your chairs and race to the dungeon. You find Dean writhing in anger underneath all the rope and chains. His eyes black, he looks up at the three of you and growls, and hisses.

"wh-what's happening?" , you ask, "I thought he was sedated."

"It must have worn off, what do we do now Sam?" Cas asks, his blue eyes darken with worry and dread.

Something broke inside Sam's head and he stumbles back, his face filled with agony. "I don't know! I just don't know anymore! I don't know what to do. I can't fix him! I can't!" Sam's voice trembles as he falls to the floor burying his face in his hands. 

Dean watches as Sam collapses to the floor and laughs. "What's the matter Sammy? Not strong enough to fight your brother? Come on, Sam. I'll even take it easy on ya."

"You! Shut up! Sam?! Sammy, no! Be strong. Be strong Sam. I know you can. Come, get up! GET UP SAM! Cas! Do something! Say something to him like you did before." You try to bring Sam back from whatever hell Dean has sent him too as Cas moves to stand in front of Dean, stopping him from looking at you two. 

Dean looks up, blinking the black from his eyes, "Cas, help me. Please. You need to help me." Dean's voice was small and weak sounding. His eyes were familiar and sad. Cas could tell Dean had broken through, but only for a few seconds as Dean blinked again, and the black was back, and hate filled his face. 

Cas reached out and gently touched Dean's forehead. Dean turned his head away but that didn't work as Cas's eyes started to glow and then Dean was out again. 

Sam snapped back to reality and looked at you, confused. "What am I doing on the floor?"

"I don't know. It was like Dean broke something inside you. I don't know what is going on. He is to strong. But Cas seems to be able to control him. The real Dean even broke through for a second asking Cas to help him."

Sam stands up looking at his brother and then back to Cas. "Cas, you need to stay around more. You can get through to him while he is at his worst, imagine what you can accomplish when he is at his best." He gave a little wink at Cas and headed to the stairs, "Let's get back to work you guys."

You follow him up and punch Cas in the arm as you pass. He looks at you and you both give the other a cheeky grin. Cas turns to leave with your as you head up the stairs.

Cas takes his place at the table in the library and opens another book. A wide grin still on his face. No doubt thinking about what he can do with this new found control he has over Dean.

You're about to sit down, in front of your pile of books, when Sam grabs your arm. "Hey, can I talk to you for a second in the kitchen?" his voice low and quiet in your ear.

"Uh, yea, sure." you say, standing back up to head to the kitchen.

"Hey, uh, Cas, I need to talk to Y/N real quick in the kitchen. We will be right back. Call if you find something."

Cas was still lost in his thoughts as you and Sam walk into the kitchen.

"What's up?" you ask, trying to hide the worry in your voice. You sit on the counter and watch him nervously pace back and forth in front of you.

"Come on Sam. Talk to me. You are worrying me even more than I already am. And I didn't know that was possible."

Sam Stops and looks at you, he walks close to where you're sitting on the counter. "I just really wanted to say thank you for everything you have done for me." 

"Oh Sam, I haven't done much." 

"No, you have. You have given me someone to rely on. You have let me know that I am not alone in this. And I...just...thank you."

And with that last word, he cupped your face in his hands and gently pressed his lips against yours.

His tongue brushed against your lips pleading for an opening, and you are more than happy to oblige. 

He tasted of whiskey and mint. As you kiss, your mind is racing. Never in your wildest dreams did you ever think this would actually happen. Sure you thought about it here and there, but that's all it was, just a thought.

As he pulls away, you fight the urge to hold him right where he is. You don't want this to end. 

He steps back, hands still on your cheeks, "I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me, but I have been wanting to do that for a while now." He looks at you and for the first time in a long time he looks happy, and at peace.

You don't say a word, instead you wrap your arms around him and pull him close to you. You remain like that, just holding each other for what seemed like an hour. You two were snapped out of your bliss by the sound of Cas' voice calling for you two...


End file.
